The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a sensor which is to be attached to the body of a subject, and which wirelessly transmits a signal corresponding to vital signs information of the subject.
JP-T-2004-529709 discloses a sensor of this kind. The sensor includes a detecting section which detects an electrical signal corresponding to vital signs information of a subject. The electrical signal detected by the detecting section is subjected to a predetermined signal process in a signal processing section, and then wirelessly transmitted to an external medical apparatus through a transmitter.
The sensor includes a power source. The power source is configured so as to supply electric power to the detecting section, the signal processing section, the transmitter, etc. In order to avoid power consumption during non-use of the sensor, a switch device for enabling the power supply from the power source to be performed only during use of the sensor is disposed.
The necessity for providing a switch device causes thickness and size reductions which are requested to be provided in a sensor of this kind, to be inhibited.